scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stranger Things (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Stranger Things" Cast *Joyce Byers - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Jim Hopper - Sr. Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Mike Wheeler - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Jane (Eleven) - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Dustin Henderson - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Lucas Sinclair - Tommy Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Nancy Wheeler - Annika Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Jonathan Byers - Melvin (Harvey Street Kids) *Karen Wheeler - Greald's Mother (Greald McBoing-Boing) *Martin Brenner - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Will Byers - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Max Mayfield - Lotta (Harvey Street Kids) *Steve Harrington - Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham) *Billy Hargrove - Junior (Storks) *Bob Newby - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Sam Owens - George and Junior (What a Cartoon!) *Robin Buckley - Marina (Silverwing) *Erica Sinclair - Mina Morona (Bunnicula) *Ted Wheeler - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Holly Wheeler - Solane Plunderman (D.N. Ace) *Tinsley Price - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Scott Clarke - Dr. Harvey (Casper) *Calvin Powell - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Phil Callahan - Ace Riple (D.N. Ace) *Florence - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Demogorgon - Himself *Barb Holland - Diana Barry (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Lonnie Byers - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Florence ("Flo") - He-Mom (The Ripping Friends) *Connie Frazier - Callie (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Lead Agent - T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron; with Razor as an extra) *James - Burford (Phineas and Ferb) *Troy - Otto (The Oz Kids) *Russell Coleman - Sam and Max (The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police) *Donald Melvald - Scott Dingleman (Bunnicula) *Tommy H. - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Carol - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Marsha Holland - Barbara (Bunnicula) *Terry Ives - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Becky Ives - Becky (Bunnicula) *Murray Bauman - I Am Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Kali / Eight - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Vanathi Kalai Parthiban - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Claudia Henderson - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Keith - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Dr. Alexei - Owen (Total Drama) *Benny Hammond - Chef (Total Drama) *a scientist at Hawkins Laboratory - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) *the head of security at Hawkins Laboratory - Fraz (The Brothers Flub!) *Tom Holloway - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Diane Hopper - Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo!) *Sara Hopper - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Bruce Lowe - Snagglepuss *Grigori - Skips (Regular Show) *Heather Holloway - Andrea (The Oz Kids) *Mayor Larry Kline - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Doris Driscoll - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Nicole - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) *Grigori - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Colonel Ozerov - Vicky Kelly (Being Ian) *General Stepanov - President of the Planet (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) *Funshine - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Axel - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dottie - Dot Polka (Harvey Street Kids) *Mick - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mr. Holland - Mr. Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Mrs. Sinclair - Mrs. Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *a classmate of Nancy, Steve and Jonathan - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Ray - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *the lead scientist at Hawkins Laboratory - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *the lead agent at Hawkins National Laboratory - Fliburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *a technician at Hawkins Laboratory - Robot (Robot and Monster; with Monster as an extra) *Dustin's girlfriend - Marsha (Bunnicula) TV show used *Stranger Things Clip used Gallery Profile - Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Joyce Byers Profile - Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Jim Hopper Kevin-krypto-the-superdog-8.81.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Mike Wheeler Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Jane (Eleven) Lincoln_Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Dustin Henderson Tommy Settergren.jpg|Tommy Settengren as Lucas Sinclair Annika Settergren.jpg|Annika Settengren as Nancy Wheeler Melvin-harvey-street-kids-7.2.jpg|Melvin as Jonathan Byers Gerald's Mom.jpg|Gerald's Mother as Karen Wheeler Ludwig Von Drake in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Martin Brenner Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Will Byers Little Lotta (Harvey Street Kids).png|Lotta as Max Mayfield Sam i am by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddjztrz-fullview.jpg|Sam I Am as Steve Harrington Junior storks.png|Junior as Billy Hargrove Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood as Bob Newby George_and_Junior_(What_a_Cartoon!).jpg|George and Junior as Sam Owens marina-silverwing-6.83.jpg|Marina as Robin Buckley Mina2-0.png|Mina Morone as Erica Sinclair Merlin Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Ted Wheeler SloaneVenderman.jpg|Sloane Plumerman as Holly Wheeler Misha.png.jpg|Misha as Tinsley Price Dr_Harvey.jpg|Dr. Harvey as Scott Clarke Disney's Bonkers images Bonkers D Bobcat wallpaper and background photos.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Calvin Powell Ace Ripley.PNG.png|Ace Ripley as Phil Callahan Maggie-pesky-the-buzz-on-maggie-77.3.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Florence Demogorgon_-_Chapter_Eight.jpg|Demogorgon as Himself ASDiana.jpg|Diana Barry as Barb Holland Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Lonnie Byers HeMOM_(1).jpg|He-Mom as Florence ("Flo") Callie-briggs-0921-swat-kats.jpg|Callie Briggs as Connie Frazie 025338.jpg|T-Bone as Lead Agent; with Razor as an extra Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford as James Boi.jpg|Otto as Troy FreelanceCartoon.jpg|Sam and Max as Russell Coleman Scott Diggleman.png|Scott Dingleman as Donald Melvald Marco Diaz-0.png|Marco Diaz as Tommy H. Star vs. las fuerzas del mal- La batalla por Mewni Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Carol Tumblr_oxx6c0obv21tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Barbara as Marsha Holland Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Terry Ives Becky (1).png|Becky as Becky Ives I.M. Weasel.png|I Am Weasel as Murray Bauman Disegni-mavis-hotel-transylvania.octet-stream.jpg|Mavis as Kali / Eight Vlcsnap-2019-11-17-10h42m33s612.png|Kat Harvey as Vanathi Kalai Parthiban Sam-sparks-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-75,7.jpg|Sam Sparks as Claudia Henerson Pizza Steve in Prank Wars 10.png|Pizza Steve as Keith Owen.png|Owen as Dr. Alexei EliottAChef.png|Chef as Benny Hammond Eleroo1.jpg|Eleroo as a scientist at Hawkis Laboratory fraz-flub-the-brothers-flub-55.4.jpg|Fraz as the head of security at Hawkis Laboratory Hank_Hill.png|Hank Hill as Tom Holland daphne-blake-scooby-doo-and-the-monster-of-mexico-33.9.jpg|Daphne Blake as Diane Hopper Sandi.png|Sandi Crocker as Sara Hopper Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as Bruce Lowe Skips.jpg|Skips as Grigori Bandicam_2019-10-29_06-07-14-761.jpg|Andrea as Heather Holland Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Mayor Larry Kline Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Doris Driscoll Becky Lopez.png|Becky Lopez as Nicole MrGus.png|Mr. Gus as Grigori Vicky-kelley-being-ian-28.3.jpg|Vicky Kelly as Colonel Ozerov The_Ding-A-Ling_Circus_(137).png|President of the Planet as General Stepanov Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Funshine Bugs Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Axel Dot-harvey-street-kids-57.9.jpg|Dot Polka as Dottie NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mick Chauncey Pesky.png|Mr. Pesky as Mr. Holland Frieda Pesky.png|Mrs. Pesky as Sinclair YakkoWakkoDot.jpg|Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner as a classmate of Nancy, Steve and Jonathan Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Ray Mister Horse.png|Mr. Horse as the lead agent at Hawkis Laboratory Filburt.png|Filburt as the lead agent at Hawkis National Laboratory 694810.jpg|Robot as a technician at Hawkins Laboratory; with Monster as an extra Marsha.png|Marsha as Dustin's Girlfriend Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Stranger Things TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs